The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device in which two or more different photoresist patterns are used for a given mask pattern.
Due to high integration of semiconductor devices, the size of semiconductor devices has become smaller. As a result, the process margin for forming fine patterns is reduced.
When a contact hole or a line/space pattern is formed, it is difficult to form a pattern by a one-mask process with an exposer resolution smaller than a critical dimension. As a result, a double patterning process is used with two masks. The double patterning process is performed to create fine patterns. The pattern is divided into two groups with each group disposed at double the pitch, thereby overcoming limits of the exposer.